Computing devices such as smart phones, cellular phones, laptop computers, desktop computers, netbooks, tablet computers, etc., are commonly used for a variety of different purposes. Users often use computing devices to use, play, and/or consume digital media items (e.g., view digital images, watch digital video, and/or listen to digital music). Users also use computing devices to view videos of real-time events (e.g., an event that is currently occurring) and/or previous events (e.g., events that previously occurred and were recorded). An event may be any occurrence, a public occasion, a planned occasion, a private occasion, and/or any activity that occurs at a point in time. For example, an event may be a sporting event, such as a basketball game, a football game, etc. In another example, an event may be a press conference or a political speech/debate.
Videos of events are often recorded and the videos are often provided to users so that the users may view these events. The events may be recorded from multiple viewpoints (e.g., a football game may be recorded from the sidelines and from the front end and back end of a field). These multiple videos may be provided to users to allow users to view the event from different viewpoints and angles.